Black Command Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is the Manual of Style for the Black Command Wiki. This page will guide editors on how to properly format articles so they are consistent with many of the similar articles. If there is any questions even after reading this page, please don't hesitate to get in touch with an admin or a moderator. General * Every article should start with an opening line. The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. * The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in an official title/name. ** The Japanese term should be included in the intro after the bold subject term within parentheses and included with the romaji, written in italics, e.g . Pages that use infoboxes are exempt of this since the infoboxes already have sections for the Japanese term. * Articles created should be limited to the Black Command sphere. Creating real world articles must have roots in the game and/or be entirely Black Command centric. * Use third person; write "the player" instead of "you", aside from dialogue and such. * The language of the wiki is American English; spelling and grammar must be concise and clear. * Use extreme discretion when referencing media outside of the Black Command ''game (ex. x element is like y element in the z series). * Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase, and within the body content. Avoid wikilinking headers. * Write professionally and be as succinct when possible. Sections * Whenever you can combine two relevant pages together without it becoming too big, do so. * An Appearances section doesn't apply to every page. Trivia Trivia is ''trivia''l knowledge that is fact or at least can be alluded to or implied to be as such. Editors must explain thoroughly why that Trivia is valid within the Edit Summary. If one provides a citation with citation link, then even better. If not, the edit is at higher risk of being undone. Due to the nature of this section, it is not always cut and dry as to what is considered trivia. Whenever dispute arises on the part of the original editor, please take it to each other's talk pages, the forums, or to an admin or moderator to settle it. Appearances of ''Black Command characters taken from media other than the the game should be considered trivia, and written under a subsection "Appearances in Other Media". The appearances should be written in a bullet list with a succinct description of their role e.g. "Cameo" or "Player character". An image gallery describing their appearance is optional but recommended. Edits that are firmly not considered trivia are: * Common plot elements * Anything that can fit into another section Names in General * The official English names should be used for articles in all cases. The exception to this is when there is no official English term which will then be substituted for the romanized version of the official Japanese term/name . ** The collaboration event " should be named'' "''Black Command X Resident Evil: HUNK Command", '''while Japanese-exclusive content such as " " should be named Black Command: Fat Bastard Graduation." *** In the case of multiple character names, titles, or otherwise, the most recent English incarnation should always be used. **** No abbreviations except for terms that are commonly used in the source material. Specific Characters * Each character gets an article. Characters with alter egos get their own article if the information is too large to be contained within the same article even if they only appear in one game. Otherwise, if said information can be contained within the same page without getting out of hand, it should be. * Articles may start with an infobox designed for the game which the character first and mainly appears in. Always include the intro afterwards. * The introductory line is as simple as " is a character from Resident Evil: 3." Notice how the name of the series he appears in prominently is noted. * Article titles for characters should follow the official English name based off their major appearance. Exceptions: ** Characters who have never appeared in any official English media, which should follow the official Japanese name of their major appearance. * Relevant navigational templates should be at the bottom. * Characters should always be added to their appropriate categories. * The See Also section can be placed at the bottom of the page, linking the articles to pages on this wiki that are closely relevant to the page in question. The final section before the navi template. ---- Guns *The introductory paragraph/line can be as simple as "The " is a Rank 1 assault rifle in the game, known as the AK-47." Additional information may be added to note the origin of the weapon, etc. without going too much in detail where such information belongs in other sections of the page. * Relevant navigational templates should be at the bottom where the gun is closely influential. * The See Also section can be placed at the bottom of the page, linking the articles to pages on this wiki that are closely relevant to the page in question. The final section before the navi template. ---- Gear * The introductory paragraph/line can be as simple as "The is a Rank 1 ballistic helmet in the game." Additional information may be added to note the origin of the weapon, etc. without going too much in detail where such information belongs in other sections of the page. * Relevant navigational templates should be at the bottom where the gear is closely influential. * The See Also section can be placed at the bottom of the page, linking the articles to pages on this wiki that are closely relevant to the page in question. The final section before the navi template. ---- Item * The introductory paragraph/line can be as simple as " is a consumable item." Additional information may be added to note the origin of the weapon, etc. without going too much in detail where such information belongs in other sections of the page. * Relevant navigational templates should be at the bottom where the gear is closely influential. * The See Also section can be placed at the bottom of the page, linking the articles to pages on this wiki that are closely relevant to the page in question. The final section before the navi template. ---- Categories *New users should understand the basic Categories below: Category: Administration - root category for administration and related stuff Category: Characters - root category for characters Category: Game Mechanics - root category for gameplay mechanics Category: Images - root category for images An article can carry as many categories as possible, they are not limited to one category only. Images :For help on using Images, please refer to . :* No images with watermarks. :* Images must be scanned if they come from a real life publication. :* Always insert pictures in "thumb" format. Use which will align to right side of the line you add this code. If you want to align the thumbnail to left, add a new parameter "left" like this: . When adding thumnail in the article, be sure to add a proper caption like . Caption tones should carry its weight in terms of information. Exceptions: :** The image is (rarely) self explanatory, such as a portrait, a logo or a sprite for a demon who appears in only one or few games. :** The picture is being submitted into an infobox, in which case it should not be in thumb format. :* Generally, starting images should be placed at the right hand side of an article. Subsequent images should usually be placed right-left-right in zigzag sequence at the editor's discretion. :* The punctuation period can be omitted if the caption is a not a complete sentence with complete verb. Main Images * For games, the English logo should be displayed at the topmost, right hand corner (default alignment of image thumbnail) of the page unless one of good quality does not exist. * For all other articles, the clearest, best image should be used at the top of the page. * Avoid wiki links and bold words, but game titles should be italicized. Category:Help